


【TK】墜落(上)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 僅獻給喵喵老師，每天用美圖拯救我臥底堂本光一 x 黑道老大堂本剛強制愛，口球劇情薄弱，主要想開車，小學生文筆，如有不適應請按叉離開謝謝。
Kudos: 7





	【TK】墜落(上)

到底是在什麼時候被識破的…

被鐵鍊栓銬在石牆上的人意識漸漸拉回，睜開雙眼的第一個念頭是『任務失敗了』。

「你是不是在想，什麼時候被識破的～」

後腦勺的腫脹疼痛感伴隨清醒湧來，不知道自己暈過去多久，戴著的隱形眼鏡乾澀刺眼，努力眨眼晃頭，終於視線對焦到坐在室內正中央的人身上。

那人穿著墨綠色上衣，下身是男式黑色長裙，戴著一頂精緻的貝蕾帽，微捲的中長髮顯得臉蛋更加白嫩，而烏黑的圓眸只有在發現獵物時才會閃爍耀眼光芒，更別說獵物被栓銬住了。

「堂、本、光、一、警、官。」

清晰的字句從噙著笑意的三角小嘴吐出，似乎還說了些什麼，但堂本光一有些耳鳴無法聽清楚。

那人停頓了會，見堂本光一沒有回應也不生氣，只是將手上一刀未斷的蘋果皮削斷，把小刀插入蒂頭。

「把我的移動式冷氣搬過來些。」站在旁邊的小弟動作迅速完成命令，還順手遞上冰涼的飲品。

「……」悶熱的地下室使堂本光一微微扭動身體，貼靠在冰冷的石牆上多少能舒緩身上的熱氣。

「光一，覺得熱嗎？」

「哼，既然被你抓住了，你想怎麼處置我。」浸濕的瀏海緊貼堂本光一的額頭，不時有幾滴汗水流入好看得眼眸，使他更加不舒坦。

「唷～不跟我討價還價一下嗎光一？」喝著飲品清涼解熱，那人眨著圓眸閃爍狡詐光芒。

「呵…J組的老大堂本剛是從來不跟人講價的。」

極力支撐著頭部使自己面對堂本剛能不低頭，但整天沒進食的堂本光一加上為了完成任務消耗了不少體力，蒼白的唇色跟猩紅的雙眸出賣了他。

「嗯～不愧是跟在我身邊一年的光一了解我。」

咬了口蘋果發出清脆聲響，堂本剛邊咀嚼著邊往堂本光一走去，伸手抓住那像希臘雕像般線條分明的下顎，堂本光一試圖甩開堂本剛的手但無力的晃動更像是軟弱的哀求，只能眼睜睜看著三角小嘴離自己越來越近，直到覆蓋住他雙唇，蘋果的香甜汁液滑入口腔，還有那靈巧的舌頭也一同入侵，侵犯著堂本光一的口腔。

「呸──咳咳咳───」

用力想咬斷堂本剛狡猾的舌頭，沒想到只咬到了舌尖，趁著堂本剛離開自己雙唇，堂本光一猛力將口中的蘋果渣吐出，力道過猛還有些乾嘔。

「敢咬我，看來光一恃寵而驕呢。」

大拇指抹過舌尖，確實被咬了口還流了點鮮血，堂本剛原本愉快的心情被潑了盆冷水，閃爍光芒的圓眸像寒冬般冷漠。

啪──

見堂本光一咳個不停，更是氣惱的伸手賞了他一巴掌。

「把人帶過來。」

那巴掌使堂本光一停止咳嗽，喘著氣調整呼吸，大腦不停運轉思考該怎麼從這地下室脫逃，即使只有1%可能性，他也必須逃離，去確認局裡同仁的狀況，大夥是否還平安。

「屋良、米花！」

地下室門被打開，只見兩個被打得不成人形的人被拖了進來，丟在距離堂本光一不遠處，被扯動的傷口裂開，沒多久地上變血跡斑斑。

「光一…」率先出聲的是米花，傷重的他也無法多說什麼，想開口卻成為劇烈的咳嗽。

「堂本剛，」濃烈的血腥味飄散，堂本光一緊閉雙眼，垂下頭低吼，最後抬頭睜開的眼睛裡充滿決絕「我們交換個條件。」

「你能跟我交換什麼條件？」堂本剛露出虎牙笑了笑，用手背拍了拍堂本光一的右臉。

「上次碼頭任務裡反叛者的名單跟下落。」那次碼頭交易因為組內有反叛者，導致J組交易差點失敗，差點牽連到警局。

「嗯～這個情報你想交換什麼？」

堂本剛冰冷的眼神恢復些溫度，碼頭那次讓他吃了不小苦頭，額外賠了一筆款項。

「放了他們兩個。」

「fufufu～光一警官，」聽到堂本光一提出的交換內容，堂本剛不禁失笑「他們也算是你們警方的人，怎麼可能就這麼放了呢～」 

臥底被抓到基本上就是死路一條，不過堂本光一直覺堂本剛並不想讓他死，所以他有必要幫屋良和米花爭取一條生路。

「他們只是我的線人，警局裡沒人知道我們往來，而且在地方上風評不佳，放了他們對J組來說並沒有影響。」

「也是…」堂本剛點了點頭表示認同，又問「可是這個情報只能換一個人，光一，你想換哪個走啊？」 

「哈？」

「fufufu～光一該不會認為這點情報值得兩個線人的命吧，反叛者被我找到也只是遲早的問題。」

修長的食指撫摸著堂本光一有些紅腫的左側臉，堂本剛有些懊悔下手太用力。

「不如聽聽我的提議？」

對上死死盯著自己的猩紅眼眸，堂本剛指腹滑過挺拔的鼻梁、略施力道壓著緊抿的雙唇，靠近堂本光一耳廓低語。

「用你，交換他們。」

溫熱氣息噴灑在敏感的耳尖，堂本光一內心顫抖，在聽到堂本剛提出的條件時瞳孔放大，老半天說不出半句話。

「而且我還會放你走，如何？」說完不忘用唇齒吮咬那玲瓏的耳垂，將堂本光一細微不自在的顫動收入眼底。

「好，我答應你。」

沒有猶豫太久，堂本光一明白這是唯一的機會。

雖然他沒有跟同性的經驗，但跟在堂本剛身邊的一年裡也看得夠多了，還曾經守衛門前時偷偷聽著房內傳出的細微聲響，幻想過如果是堂本剛的話，也許不難接受。

「先展現下誠意囉～」

一旁小弟遞上黑色盒子，打開裡面放著紅色口球搭配黑色皮帶，堂本剛熟絡的替堂本光一戴好中空的口球，吃東西優雅小口的嘴如今被撐大，還能看見粉嫩的舌頭不安晃動，尤其難以馴服的獵物乖巧被擺弄著，堂本剛心情再度愉悅。

「嗚…」扣在後腦勺的皮帶壓到被敲擊的地方使堂本光一悶哼了聲，分神的時候雙手的鐵鍊已經被堂本剛從石牆上取下，依舊被鎖銬著雙手，但不再高舉著。

「來～好好表現一下～」

身體無力的人被壓著肩膀跪在地上，這才發現堂本剛要他在這裡直接幫他口。

「嗚……嗚───」

堂本光一喉頭發出低吼，這裡除了他們之外還有其他人，尤其倒在不遠處的屋良跟米花，他們自始至終都用擔憂的眼神看著自己，這讓堂本光一對接下來要做得事情感到十分羞恥。

「如果不願意的話，我們也能當作沒協議過的，光一警官。」

長裙撩到一半，堂本剛俯視著臉因羞恥而微紅的堂本光一，看他像小獸般不安低吼，忍不住用手愛憐般揉著濕透的髮，然後用力抓起迫使他仰頭。

「…嗚…」

發出的悶聲像是妥協般，被銬緊的雙手輕輕觸碰堂本剛的長裙，摸到藏在裙下早已興奮矗立的碩大時，堂本光一還是手抖了下。

「乖…」

堂本剛握住堂本光一的雙手示意他退下，逕自撩起裙襬、拉開內褲掏出碩大，往堂本光一走近半步，用手扣住想別過的臉，把碩大放入堂本光一口中。

「舌頭用點力。」

幸虧有口球，否則堂本光一本能反應差點一口咬下。

堂本剛抓著堂本光一的頭髮，操控著他頭部前後晃動著，但從來沒幫別人口交過的堂本光一不知道該如何做，只能忍著想吐的慾望緊緊閉鎖喉頭。

「像舔冰棒或棒棒糖那樣，上次吃冰的時候看你舔得滿好的啊…」

不夠暢快，沒想到堂本光一口交的技術這麼差。  
堂本剛舌頭頂了頂上顎，決定讓自己舒服點。

「嗯嗚───」

正當堂本光一努力用舌頭討好堂本剛，下一秒就被捏住鼻子，無法呼吸的恐懼使他打開緊閉的喉頭，堂本剛順勢挺腰使碩大侵入到咽喉。

「啊───真緊──好爽───」

咽喉被異物入侵引起反射動作緊縮，將堂本剛的碩大緊緊吸附，無法嚥下又無法吐出只能重複縮緊，因不適而慌張亂舔的舌頭像是抗拒卻糾纏著莖身，耳邊傳來堂本剛用磁性嗓音喘息的聲音，使堂本光一羞怯萬分。

抽插一陣子後堂本光一像是抓到要領般，不時用咽喉吸吮插入碩大，還從鼻腔飄出細微的悶哼聲，往上望向堂本剛的眼眸含著因不適而產生的水氣，配上紅潤的臉頰使人憐愛。

越是這樣乖順越使堂本剛興奮，用力在他口腔裡抽插數十下後拔出將白濁射在那過份精緻的臉龐上。  
堂本光一閉起雙眼感受炙熱的液體噴到臉上緩緩流下，還塞著口球的嘴角淌落來不及吞嚥的唾液，地上點點水漬一時分不清是汗水還是口水或是精液。

「真美…」

依然緊閉雙眼的堂本光一感覺到扣在後腦勺的皮帶被解開，堂本剛的手指揉著他敏感的耳朵，食指尖有些探入耳洞中，大拇指則摩娑著他的臉頰，替他抹去沾在臉龐上的白濁。

「睜開眼。」

聽見脫衣服的摩擦聲，長裙落在地上時有細微的厚重聲響，原本站在他前方的人走到身側，地下室唯一的光源直接灑在堂本光一眼皮上，他還是不敢睜開眼，怕張開眼看見倒在旁邊的屋良跟米花，他現在這狼狽的樣子不想被任何人看見。

「不睜開也行。」

取下手腕上的黑色絲巾，綁在緊閉的雙眼上。堂本光一被人從背後推了下，身體反應用手去抵擋撞擊，綁住雙手的鐵鍊發出清脆撞擊聲，堂本光一上身直接往前趴到地上，呈現跪趴姿勢。

「fufufu～」

堂本剛的笑聲在他背後響起，堂本光一只敢低著頭，閉上眼卻放大其他感官是他始料未及的後果，感覺到堂本剛用長著薄繭的手掌探入早已被撕破一片的襯衫內，在胸膛來回撫摸遊走，敏感的乳珠被帶著薄繭的手掌滑過後逐漸挺立，搔癢感使堂本光一扭動身體想避開，卻使堂本剛將他抱著更緊，再度矗立的碩大貼著堂本光一翹起的臀部。

「別…」

死咬著下唇不讓聲音輕易吐出，想要出聲阻止，卻也知道只是徒勞無功。

「光一，叫聲好聽的來聽聽好嗎。」

故意用指尖掐著敏感的乳珠，引起顫抖後更近一步扭轉著。

「嗯哼──」

被逼出帶點痛苦的悶哼聲，堂本光一不懂為什麼下腹有些緊繃，好像因為乳珠被掐揉而有了快感。

「看來光一喜歡痛點的～」

沒有錯過堂本光一的細微反應，尤其是那臀部不自覺翹起往自己靠了點。

邊用手玩弄胸前乳珠，另隻手撫上寬闊的背部，順著肌肉往下探到腰間，沒有多餘贅肉的腰部輕鬆就能扣住，原本還在胸膛撫弄的手則覆蓋到些微隆起的胯間，輕輕揉了下後便解開皮帶頭、將拉鍊緩緩拉下，低腰三角褲遮掩不了已經高翹的性器，在接觸到外面空氣時還跳動了下。

「是因為我而興奮的嗎？」

發現堂本光一早就起了反應，堂本剛忍不住開心的在他腰間咬上一口，手則套弄著莖身，大拇指按壓在鈴口堵住滲出的晶瑩，然後右手猝不及防的摸到右小腿短襪處。

「啊───」

驚呼聲除了因分身被用力緊握了下外，還有藏在身上的最後一把武器被找到的錯愕，堂本光一下意識回頭正好對上堂本剛歪過頭衝著他笑，露出的虎牙看上去比藏著的小刀還鋒利。

「別亂動喔。」

親吻刀片，然後用小刀劃破堂本光一身上的衣物，沒幾下衣服便沒了遮蔽作用，像破布般只是掛在身上。

堂本光一又恢復低下頭的姿勢，這次他更用力咬著下唇，滲出的血味瀰漫口腔。

「對了光一，其實我不會逼迫人的，你知道吧？」

良久堂本剛都沒有繼續動作，始終維持同一姿勢的堂本光一後知後覺發現蹊蹺，還來不及反應便聽到堂本剛慵懶的嗓音響起。

「我、是、自、願、的。」咬牙切齒把話說完。

「嗯…自願是這個樣子的嗎？好奇怪啊…」

深呼口氣又重重吐出，告訴自己事到如今只能盡快完成交換條件，堂本光一努力支起身體轉向堂本剛所在的位置，用被銬綁的雙手和修長的雙腿將褲子脫去，抬起右腳討好般伸向堂本剛、有一下沒一下的勾弄。

「快點……」

不自在的別過頭，瞬間腿就被抓住往堂本剛的方向拉去。

堂本剛熟練的替堂本光一套弄著分身，另隻手探往身後按壓著穴口，不忘將敏感的乳珠納入口中舔拭啃咬。

敏感的部位同時被刺激著，看不見使感官刺激放大數倍，幾乎每天都過著緊繃高壓生活的堂本光一，沒多久便舒服的洩了，全身癱軟在地上輕喘著。

「放鬆點才不難受。」

把射在手掌的白濁抹在穴口，藉由按摩方式放鬆括約肌，慢慢探入一隻手指立即被甬道緊緊包覆。

堂本剛耐心十足的輕輕抽插食指，時而轉動手指按壓不同地方，慢慢往深處開拓。

「嘶───」

第二隻手指探入時堂本光一倒抽了口冷空氣，最近沒什麼胃口的他倒是給了堂本剛方便。感覺堂本剛修長的手指在自己體內摳弄著，似乎在找什麼，當前列腺被按壓到時，半軟的分身立即給了反應高舉起。

「舒服嗎？」

不等堂本光一給回應，堂本剛低頭便把他高舉的分身納入口中，舌尖搔刮抵弄著滲出晶瑩的鈴口，深深吸口使堂本光一發出悠長的輕哼。

因舒服而放鬆了些，身後的擴張順利許多，兩指已經能輕鬆在甬道進出，於是又塞入了第三指。

「啊……痛…」

原本肌膚就偏白的人此刻臉龐看上去更顯蒼白，嘴唇咬破的地方已經不再流血，顯得有種病態美。

想要快點完全進入擁有這個人，堂本剛調整了下口部動作，給堂本光一做了個深喉，果不其然引起堂本光一的喘息與顫抖，甬道跟著收縮著把三指往更深處納入。

雖然不願意承認，但從脊椎往上攀爬的酥麻快感侵蝕著堂本光一最後一絲理性，他克制著想要扭動的腰，只敢稍微配合堂本剛的動作，將雙腿張得更大。

「不行喔。」

被含住的性器突然跳動了下，在達到高潮前堂本剛將性器吐了出來，空閒的手擦了擦略微紅腫的唇，壞心的停下所有動作。

「嗯…？」

「光一警官怎麼只顧著自己舒服呢～」

耳邊響起慵懶的嗓音這才將堂本光一從情慾漩渦裡拉回現實，想起自己是交易的條件，而不是堂本剛的床伴，突然重新認知到現時後懊悔跟羞恥同時湧上，臉漲得通紅，僵住身體不知道該怎麼進行下一步。

堂本剛沒讓堂本光一遲疑太久，讓修長的腿扣住自己腰部、一手扶著他癱軟的腰另手繞到他背部將人環抱起，換成坐姿後碩大抵在被擴張的差不多的後穴，有一下沒一下的頂著。

「要做就快點」

想著地下室還有其他人在，堂本光一聲音生硬了幾分。

「fufufu～我喜歡自、願、的、」

說完原本托在堂本光一臀部的雙手放開，碩大在幾次頂弄下已經將傘部擠入穴口，剩下的堂本剛要堂本光一完成。

如果沒有絲巾遮蓋雙眼，堂本剛便會看見堂本光一蓄滿淚花的雙眼，充滿悔恨與羞辱的眼神，與漲紅的小臉合起來是多麼完美的畫面。

「啊─嗯哼……」

確定碩大已經嵌入身後，堂本光一咬牙一鼓作氣往下坐滿，異物侵入的撕裂感與碩大碾過前列腺時令人頭皮發麻的快感，以及狹窄的甬道被填滿被開拓的充實感受交替刺激著。

忍不住仰頭叫喊聲，隨即又抿緊雙唇不讓聲音傳出。

「啊～怎麼不叫了～」

貫穿甬道的快感滿足了堂本剛的征服慾，扣住堂本光一腰部故意重重頂弄，還沒完全適應碩大的甬道略顯緊澀，每次被頂到敏感處時本能的收縮吸吮，即使堂本光一撐著不表露，堂本剛還是能從身體的反應發現端倪。

幾次變換角度頂弄後發現甬道稍微深處的嫩肉每次被頂到都會引起不規則顫抖，然而堂本光一似乎故意避開那處，扭動腰部不像最初狠狠坐滿。

「是這裡吧？光一警官的弱點～」

被說中了，堂本光一愣了下，被用力頂弄到深處敏感點時全身顫抖。

堂本剛倏然抱著堂本光一站起身，將他壓回石牆上，背部貼上冰冷的石牆時堂本光一打了個冷顫，雙腿緊緊夾住堂本剛的腰間，深怕會掉下去。

本能夾緊的甬道使堂本剛更加興奮，幾乎完全抽離碩大再猛力插入到底，每次都撞擊到深處的嫩肉上，堂本光一被銬住的雙手抵在兩人之間、反弓起背部承受的暴風雨般的侵襲，撕裂的疼痛與深處不時傳來的酥麻快感交織著，分身高翹著流出汨汨晶瑩，勉強維持的理智一點一滴被撞碎。

「嗯啊──」

終於忍不住發出叫喚聲，深處被狠狠撞擊的快感、從腰部竄起的酥麻傳導全身，堂本光一被堂本剛加快抽插的速度操出呻吟，汗水與淚水浸濕了矇住雙眼的黑色絲巾。

「不、不要───」

還沉溺在情慾浪潮中的人突然被揭開眼前的絲巾，堂本光一瞇著眼眸慌亂的尖叫出聲，緊繃起的身體連帶甬道一陣緊縮，堂本剛狠狠操開突然緊窒的嫩肉，伴隨著被揭發的羞恥感讓堂本光一達到了高潮。

分身射出一股股濃郁的白濁，被咬腫的雙唇傳出陣陣低啞呻吟，高潮而夾得更緊甬道令堂本剛在深處釋放慾望，熱液澆淋在嫩肉上，使堂本光一又是一陣快感，失焦的雙眸好陣子才恢復聚焦，這才發現地下室除了他們倆人外並無他人。

「光一警官表現得不錯啊！」

碩大抽離後液體緩緩流出，有點像是排泄的感覺再次羞恥了堂本光一，癱軟在地上沒有力氣遮掩，任由堂本剛掰開臀瓣觀察白濁從豔紅的穴口潺潺流出。

「按照約定，那兩個線人我放了，」不知道堂本剛從哪變出香菸，還是堂本光一抽慣的牌子，他抽了一口後將菸塞入堂本光一還在輕喘的小嘴「也會把你給放了。」 

「咳咳咳──你想做什麼？」

抽了口菸立即刺激乾澀的呼吸道，咳嗽牽動酸疼的肌肉，後腦勺的腫痛也因快感退去後更加明顯。

「我想要你啊，」穿起衣服的堂本剛慢條斯理說著，慵懶的表情望著滿臉茫然的堂本光一「我要你，成為我的人。」 

「那是不可能的。」呸的將菸吐到一旁，他堂本光一可是從小立志當警察打擊犯罪，要他跟黑暗融為一體是不可能的。

「fufufu～光一，我們拭目以待。」

拉上長裙時不忘提醒堂本光一。

「凡走過必留下痕跡。」

拿起桌上放在蘋果旁的一疊照片，灑向堂本光一。

雪花般飄下的照片裡，不外乎是堂本光一與警方接觸的畫面，每個關係人士都被拍得清清楚楚，突然覺得咽喉被人狠狠掐住般。

「況且你也喜歡被我上不是嗎～」

還有些照片是他幫堂本剛守門時偷聽房內動靜，以及自己隔著牆偷偷撫慰的畫面。

「記住，交換的條件，」蹲到堂本光一身旁，欣賞他滿臉錯愕與羞辱的表情，輕輕撫摸著還濕潤的頭髮，然後抓起逼他看著自己

「你是我的。」

TBC


End file.
